Millionaire Hotspot
by Dogz.God
Summary: Millionaire Hotspot, an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean that is dedicated to the rich and the famous. She only the daughter of a millionaire, not even a multi-millionair so what is Bella Swan going to do when she meets older and wiser billionaire Edward Cullen? He's also the son of the owners of the Island but shh, don't tell her. Rated M for later chapters. AH.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys.**

**So, this is a new story of mine.**

**Please, read and enjoy~**

Millionaire Hotspot

* * *

The hot sun beat down on the rooftop of the Swan Apartments. White and majestic, not unlike their namesake, it was the "apartment for the rich". The owner of Swan Apartments, Charlie Swan was sitting on a private jet, on the phone as usual to his clients, or, now more than usual, to his lawyer. You see, Renée Swan, got tired of the 'low' income of merely a million a year from poor Charlie Swan, so she filed for divorce in order to get married to a baseballer, Phillip Dwyer. She wanted nothing to do with Swan anymore. So she upped and left, leaving her two children behind to comfort a devastated husband.

Isabella Swan, or Bella, had the hardest time dealing with her mother leaving. Although she was never that close to Renée, Bella suffered the hardest blow. Before she was shy, but she was confident, laid-back. After she was withdrawn. Charlie threw himself into his work and paid no mind to his suffering daughter. It was only when Emmett came back from vacation that she finally began to change.

Emmett forced Bella to hang around him and his friends. He became her confidant, her knight in shining armour. He taught her to not shy away from the spotlight that came in a package with her father, but to embrace it and use it to her benefit.

* * *

Now, back to business. Charlie Swan gathered his children together in the centre of the jet. He fiddled with his tie and scratched his neck. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he was nervous. Bella was content to set there quietly until her father gathered his courage to talk to them. Emmett however was a different story.

"You look as nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs." Emmett exclaimed.

Bella gasped and hit Emmett on the back on the head while Charlie eloquently stated, " What?"

Blushing madly Bella replied in a shy but clear voice, "Don't worry about him Cha- Dad. He's just read one of my old books again."

Emmett guffawed loudly. "I don't know why you read those things, Belly. It must be at least as old as Dad."

"1930s actually." Bella mumbled.

Charlie decided that he had to take control of the conversation again. "Alright, kids. So, you know we're moving right?" They nodded. "Well, I just have to tell you where we're moving to."

"To another new fancy suburb that you're trying to build another Swan Apartments in. Right?" Emmett waved his hand as if to say, "That's old new now."

Charlie's face turned slightly red. His knee start to jiggle up and down before he cleared his throat again. "Well, I'm not trying to build another Swan Apartments." He took a deep breath in and looked at his children's eyes. "We're moving to the Millionaire Hotspot."

* * *

**It's short but there is definitely a second chapter coming up. It might be tomorrow, might be today. But because it's the holidays, it'll definitely be sometime soon.**

**Did you like it?**

**Leave a review~**

**-Dogz**


	2. Chapter 1

**Oh my god! The response from my first chapter blew me away!**

**So, this chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers and people who put me on their alerts and favourites!**

**Thank you guys so much. I had a little trouble writing the second part to this, but when I saw your reviews I immediately was like, I made a promise it would be soon. I got to stick to it.**

**So, Read and Enjoy~**

Millionaire Hotspot

* * *

"What?" Two voices echoed each other, one in confusion, and the other in amazement.

Bella furrowed her brows and looked at Emmett. It was a cold day in hell when Emmett knew something she didn't. Unless it was about cars. She turned her face towards her dad, questions almost spewing out instantly.

Emmett however quickly interrupted her. "The Millionaire Hotspot. As in _The _Millionaire Hotspot." At Charlie's nod Emmett quickly rushed to clarify this for his obviously behind the times sister. "The Millionaire Hotspot is an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Bought and owned by Cullen Enterprises the island is the spot for the rich and famous."

"Why are we moving there?" Bella asked. "We're rich, but we're not famous."

Emmett turned towards Charlie as well. "Yeah. I heard that everyone there were multi-millionaires. We hardly qualify."

By now, Charlie's face had cooled down considerably; no longer did it look as if he was on the verge of bursting like a bomb. "Well, one of my clients happens to be Mrs Esme Cullen, the wife of Carlisle Cullen. She was interested in the way Swan Apartments was run and wanted to know if I could move to her island and help her with tourism."

"Tourism? How would they have a tourist industry? It's the 'millionaire' hotspot after all." Bella placed air quotes around the word millionaire and rolled her eyes. To her, this Millionaire Hotspot seemed like a place for snobby people to reside.

Charlie motioned two fingers and the air hostess came over with a glass of wine. "Well, the Cullens are very generous people, Bells. They didn't want to hide this island away, so they turned it into a little tourist destination."

Bella nodded a little while turning down the little platter of food the hostess brought her.

"Mr Swan, we have begun our descent to the Millionaire Hotspot, where the current weather is 27 degrees celcius. We will be in the gate in about twenty minutes." The captain voiced drifted from the speakers. Honestly, the speakers were hardly necessary, they could hear him perfectly without it. The Swan family quickly sat in their seats, readying themselves to land.

* * *

Bella flung herself into her room. She could hear Emmett bounding up the stairs. "This is my room!" His booming voice echoed around the whole house. Bella shrank away from the noise and was glad that she had chosen a room close to the kitchen and far away from Emmett's noise.

"Bells." Bella looked up to see Charlie at her door, he cleared his throat lightly, "Esme has told me the she has a daughter called Alice, much the same age as you. With Emmett probably looking for work in this area and me helping the Cullens, I don't want you to stay by yourself at home. Why don't you go play with Alice Cullen?"

Bella twisted her mouth to the side. "You know I'm not good with making friends Cha- Dad." But Charlie looked at her with such pleading eyes and, ever the passive one, Bella finally relented. "Well, I suppose I could."

"Great, Bells. Here, I'll give you their address." Charlie jotted down the Cullen address on a scrap piece of paper. "Now, here's your credit card. Just in case you need to buy something." He handed her a credit card and walked out of the room. After a minute, he poked his head back into her room. "I do want you to use it. The next time I pay the bills, I want to see this card used, alright?" At her nod, he finally left her room.

Bella laid on her bed, fiddling with the credit card. Even though Charlie was a millionaire, she was never comfortable with spending lots of money. Although it didn't seem to matter much here, In the Millionaire Hotspot, she was the little fish. Everyone else, according to what she had gathered from Emmett was much richer than the Swans.

"I hope she doesn't take me shopping." Bella said out loud.

* * *

**Aw, poor Bella.**

**In the next chapter we'll meet the Cullens! And maybe, just maybe, Edward.**

**There won't be a chapter tomorrow, sorry guys. Society calls. But there will be a longer chapter next time!**

**Hopefully it'll come easier as well.**

**Review and tell me what you think the Cullens will be like!**

**-Dogz**


	3. Chapter 2

**Whoa. Sorry for the slight delay. I got a little confused about the story line. All up and done though.**

**Anyway, it's a little longer, thank god.**

**Anyway, enjoy~**

Millionaire Hotspot

* * *

Bella didn't know what she was getting into last night when she promised her father that she would go shopping with Alice, but she wanted to take those words back. This 150 cm tall pixie look alike whirled into Victoria Secret, intent on finding 'the most perfect dress' for one Isabella Swan.

Before Bella could even say hello, Alice had already assessed her clothing with an exclamation of, "We have to go shopping!" Followed with, "You've got a credit card right? Oh wait, of course you do. Duh, I forgot I'm living in The Millionaire Hotspot." And pulled her into a bright yellow Porsche.

"Um, what?" Bella felt like she had been sucked into another plane or someone had handed her a piece of technology without an instruction booklet.

Alice looked at Bella like she was some mystical creature that had just somehow landed into her car. Granted, she felt like that. "Oh, honey. Let me introduce you to the wonderful world that is shopping.

Bella didn't know what she had gotten into.

* * *

"Here. Try this." A bright coloured dress was flung into Bella's already over-flowing arms. She could do nothing but stand here, watching the little whirlwind of terror flutter around the shop. "Oh, and this. And this. Oh, this is so pretty, you have to try this. Oh wait, no I'll take it back. That would not look good with your skin tone."

Soon, Alice pushed Bella into a change room with a wave and a thumb up. Almost immediately, Bella was checking the price tags. She almost gawked at some of the prices on the dresses. She sheepishly stuck her head out the door and immediately was greeted with the exuberant face that was Alice Cullen.

"Well?" Alice looked at her impatiently. "Step out. Let me see."

"Alice." Bella hissed. "Get in here." She grabbed Alice by the wrist.

"Well, the kitty has claws." Alice mumbled but got into the spacious changing room. "What's the matter? Never picked you for a person who needed a dresser."

Bella blushed madly but was indignant and being called a rich girl. "I don't need a dresser. Just, these clothes. Are they necessary?"

Alice's jaw dropped comically. "Necessary? Of course they're necessary! My theory is that if you have to wear clothes, at least wear them in style. Here. Try this on." Alice handed Bella a long flowing silk scarf-hem dress.

Bella blushed again, "Alright, but you have to get out first."

With much moaning and groaning Alice stepped outside. "Hurry!"

Stupid pixie. Bella grumbled good naturedly in her head while she quietly tried on the dress. She once again peeked out of the change rooms. "That is gorgeous! You have to get it. In fact, I'm not going to let you not get it." Alice quickly rifted through the last few items of clothing, casually throwing clothes away before holding Bella by her arms and dragging her towards the checkout.

"Finally, I can look at you." Alice dramatically placed her hand on her forehead.

Bella raised a brow. "You mean you couldn't look at me before?"

Alice returned Bella's look with one of her own. "You know that's not what I meant. Anyway, time to meet my brother. Oh you're going to love him."

* * *

Turns out Alice's brother worked in one of the most successful companies on the island. Honestly, not surprising considering their parents were the owners of the island.

"Big brother," sang Alice in a sing-song voice. "Oh, big brother! Look what I've brought you!" Alice danced along the hardwood flooring of the reception, she breezed past the sulky, blonde receptionist and into the main office area. "Brother dear, don't make me angry."

Bella followed Alice while swinging her head side to side, cataloguing everything she saw. The reception desk was a triangular shape. Towards the two sides there were the more important offices, and hidden towards the back were the little offices. It seemed that it was the lesser, employees that lived towards the back.

"What do you want, Alice?" A gruff voice rang out from one of the smaller offices. "I'm busy."

"I knew I would find you here. The great Edward Cullen, working in his employee's offices," Alice gasped mockingly, "what would society say?"

"I honestly don't give a damn what 'society' think." The mahogany door was pushed open by a dainty hand and the view inside made Bella gasp.

"Emmett?"

"Bella?" Emmett shocked face morphed almost immediately into a face more suitable on a little boy who knew something that you didn't. "What are you doing here? Eddie here didn't tell me he was hiring someone else."

"That's because I'm not." Edward Cullen growled out, "Who have you brought now Al-"

Bella felt her face flush when she saw his face. The first thing she took notice of was his hair. Sticking up in all directions, it was like a copper nest on top of his head. The second thing she noticed was his piercing green eyes. It was like he was staring straight through her, like he knew what she was thinking. "Hey." She mumbled.

"Hello." Edward's voice sounded strangely strangled. He narrowed his eyes at Alice. "Alice. Don't."

Alice breezed out of the office. "I don't know what you mean brother."

Emmett motioned her to go over there. "Well, what do you think?"

Bella looked around, "This is your office? It's not bad." Bella sneaked a swift peak at the door Alice and Edward had disappeared through. I could hear muffled voices.

"I know it's a bit bare being the first day here and all. This office seems pretty bare." Emmett looked around the room, "I'll put some car posters here, some football memorabilia here." Bella left Emmett to his day dreaming. His office now was definitely bigger than his old one at Dad's company. She picked up a photo of the whole family.

"No Alice!" She heard what sounded like a mountain lions roar from outside the door. Bella jumped and the photo frame went crashing to the ground. The door swung open and she saw Edward's furious face before quickly ducking down.

"I'm sorry." Bella moaned, embarrassed. "I'm such a klutz, I'm so sorry."

Keeping her eyes trained on the floor, her face flushing a bright red, she didn't see the agony in one Edward Cullen's eyes.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I finished it, wanted to read through it, but I've been staring at the same words for a week. It's torture. So any mistakes, feel free to pick them out.**

**What's wrong with Edward? And poor Bella, such a klutz. :D**

Ladartha: Now what do you think?

Gracefish: I haven't decided yet. But Edward is around the early to mid twenties and Bella is around late teens (legal) to twenty years old.

Everyone else to reviewed: Seriously, reviews give me the motivation I need so I thank every single one of you. Without your reviews, this chapter might not have posted. So thank you all!

**Review they keep me typing!**

**-Dogz**


	4. Chapter 3

**So... It took me a few weeks, but I've finished.**

**School's in now in this tiny (huge) pacific island, so updates gonna be a little slow.**

**However, enjoy~**

Millionaire Hotspot

* * *

"Honestly, sorry about my brother. I promise that he's not always such a barbarian." She rolled her eyes. We were in her bedroom and Alice was lying on her bed. Her big ginormous bed. It was bigger than a king size bed. And it was purple. Very, very purple.

"Um," Bella tore her eyes away from the bright coloured bedding and focussed on the little pixie going through what they had bought earlier that day. "It's fine." She was used to getting judged. It seemed like the Millionaire Hotspot was just like another place except she was the poor one.

Alice split the clothes she had bought into two piles, "It's not. He was being such an asshole."

Bella stayed silent, unwilling to contradict her but also unwilling to agree. Instead, she chose the safer ground, avoiding the topic altogether. "Why are you splitting the clothes?"

"Oh, well one pile is one that I'll actually wear. The other is the pile I'll return to the shop." Alice looked on wistfully at the smaller, yet decisively more flashy pile of clothes.

"Why are you returning them?"

Alice rolled her eyes again, "Because I'm never going to wear them, silly."

"Then why did you buy them?" Bella was getting more confused.

"Because I wanted to own them for a while, even if it was only a minute." Alice spoke as if speaking to a child. Bella stayed silent then. She supposed that's the norm for anyone who was born into wealth. She, who still remembered the stress her father went through in order to appease Renée's money loving side, wouldn't understand what someone like the Cullens, born with wealth, way of thinking.

She shrugged it off mentally and dived into calmer waters, gossip.

* * *

It was well into the evening when Bella came home from her rendezvous at the Cullen's house.

"Did you have fun?"

Bella spun around quickly. "Emmett? How are you home?" She paused for a second, "You aren't ditching again are you?"

Emmett pulled a mock sad face. "My first day in the office, and you think I'm slacking. Oh, the shame!" He pretended to swoon.

Bella rolled her eyes and trudged up the stairs. "Seriously though, does Mr Cullen know you're not at work?"

Emmett followed Bella up the stairs like a bored puppy. "He looked a bit shaken after you left. Said I could leave early, the poor guy."

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to cause anything like that." Bella felt her face flush, remembering the embarrassment afterwards, the silence of Mr Cullen, the hot flush down her neck, the shame when Mr Cullen stormed out of the room.

"Aw, Belly, it's alright. Eddie probably had a bad day or something. He wasn't that bad to me."

So he hates me now, Bella thought disgruntled. Just because he was a Cullen, and she was just a Swan.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it, Belly. Eddie's sweet side will come out soon." Emmett patted her head lightly before giving her a quick noogie.

"Ow! Emmett!" Bella squealed as she chased her brother all around the Swan household.

* * *

**EPOV**

Why are you doing this? Get out of the driveway. I mean it Cullen, you look like some kind of stalker. He debated to and fro in his mind, only interrupted by the buzz of his phone.

"Cullen." He barked.

"No, 'Hi dearest sister, how do you do?'" A sarcastic voice drawled.

He growled, "You're sounding more and more like Jasper every day. Be careful, Alice-"

"He might just be using for money and dump him whenever he starts to ask you to pay for things." Alice growled deeply, in what Edward assumed to be an impression of himself, "It'll start small but it'll escalate quickly if you don't shut it down. Honestly, dear brother. You could write a whole lecture on that topic."

Edward growled again. "Nice kitty." Alice cooed.

Frustrated Edward yelled into the phone, "What do you want, Alice?"

"What are you doing in the Swan's driveway?"*

Edward balked, "What? I'm not in their driveway." He could almost see her eyebrow cocked, "Alright, so I am. I'm waiting for Emmett."

Alice sighed. "Brother, how long have we been siblings for?"

"20 years." Edward grumbled.

"And in those 20 years of my existence, when could I not tell when you were lying?"

"Never." He pouted, sounding like a child.

"So do you think I'm suddenly going to not see the light now?" Edward stayed silent. "I thought so, and if you really wanted to see Bella, then you could have just told me. I'll invite her to the weekly Cullen dinner."

"Alice, don't."

"Please, brother. It was Esme who invited her you know."

Edward closed his eyes. Esme, of course. How could he not have realised. It was entirely like his mother to meddle in his affairs. After the first disaster, he hoped she would stop, but after inviting the Swan family over he could see that was not the case.

"Don't tell me you didn't think of this before, brother. She looks almost exactly like her. Déjà vu?"

All Edward did was slam his head into the driving wheel.

* * *

**Ooh. Esme up to her old plotting again.**

BittersweetIsMe: Did this shed a little light?

Ladarthat: No plot giveaways. You like it, you read it. You don't like it, say why. :P Hope you liked this one.

**Thanks to all my reviewers, you do not know how much I love you all for reviewing. Could not have done this without you guys' support. To all my followers and alerters, why not drop in a review? Don't be silent. :D**

**Review, I will love you for life~**

**-Dogz**

**P.s What do you guys think of the relationship between Edward and Alice?**


End file.
